Heroes are Remembered, But Legends Never Die
by WhitestNightDarkestDay
Summary: Some events are supposed to happen. Others aren’t. And yet they still do. Broly was never supposed to arrive on Earth, his destiny was Vampa. The universe has a funny way of screwing with people’s lives.
1. Legend of Tomorrow

**First try. Feel free to point out errors, continuity, grammar, out of character behaviors. I wanna write this story well, I'm an amateur writer so constructive criticism is welcome. Anyone without anything helpful to add or flaming, you will be deleted. Thanks.**

**Just to shed some light on my intent for the characters.**

**Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. His unbelievable power is matched only by his appearance in the form, terrifying. Banished to the Planetoid Vampa but final destination is Earth. Sarutobi found him in the outskirts of Konoha and once he's figured out what he is, will decide his fate in the village. At the tender age of 5, he is younger than Kakashi and the other jonin, but older than Naruto and the other genin, 5 years older. Their paths will cross, but their fates are not intertwined. This is his story after all, not Naruto's. As for his immense power because it's tied to his rage, he won't unleash as much during his first few instances of losing self-control.**

**The main cast of Naruto will still make appearances often and more than you think, but at the end of the day, unless the chapter focuses on them, they'll be 'demoted' to supporting characters.**

**Also, wanna know who else was age 5 during the kyuubi's attack? Itachi Uchiha. Let's do this.**

**...**

"You sent my son to a remote planet?!" Paragus stared in disbelief at his king. King Vegeta III had banished his son to a planetoid, Vampa. An inhospitable world with some of the toughest creatures in the universe. Even the Frieza Force didn't bother with the planet as it was near worthless due to its climate and inhabitants.

"I did." King Vegeta looked down at his subject. "With his immense battle power, it's likely it'll drive him insane one day. When that day comes, he'll be a danger to no one but himself on the planet Vampa. I'm doing this planet a favor."

"He won't be a danger to anybody! Not if he's trained to use his power!" Paragus argued. Then it struck him, this was never about Broly's power being dangerous. It was about the King's pride and the fact that he couldn't accept the reality that his son was not the most powerful.

"You're treading on thin ice, Paragus." King Vegeta frowned. His patience was wearing dangerously thin and if Paragus continued testing his limits, he'd execute the man.

"I see now. It isn't about Broly, it's about you. You can't stand the fact that my son is on par with your son. That someone not of royal blood is more powerful. Yo-" Paragus was cut off by a thin beam going through his heart, nearly instantly killing him.

King Vegeta sighed in irritation. '_Even if he was this annoying, he was still a valuable colonel. I'll just have to promote another._' "Get his body out of here." Vegeta ordered his subordinates. "Nobody disturb me, I'll be in my quarters." He stood up and walked to his personal bedroom where his queen was laying down.

Vegeta took in his mate's perfect body and walked to his shower. He was in no mood for sex, just a shower and a good night's sleep what was it with this woman and sex? He liked it as much as the next Saiyan but sometimes the day did take its toll.

"Did you resolve the matter with Paragus?" Tuir asked.

"Yes, he and Broly are no longer Planet Vegeta's problem." Vegeta answered. He turned on the water and allowed it to fall over him. "Broly's banished to Vampa where he'll surely perish and Paragus is dead. They're no longer a threat."

Tuir merely smirked. While she didn't exactly care that Broly had a ridiculously high battle power, she liked being queen and Vegeta kept it that way.

...

In the vast space that was the universe, a single space pod soared through at beyond light speed. The Frieza Force had spent a considerable amount of money and time to develop a vessel capable of clearing the cosmos in record time. This would cut down the time it took to travel the universe and allow them to conquer and sell planets much quicker.

All of Frieza's army had access to these, they were standard issue. In this particular pod, a young Saiyan boy was quietly sleeping. He couldn't have been more than 5 years old. He wore the standard Saiyan armor the rest of his kind wore. His shaggy hair was pressed against the back of the pod.

His destination was Vampa. The world King Vegeta selected for him.

But as Broly ventured through the cosmos, he passed an uncommon celestial body, a magnetar. A dying star that spins so incredibly fast, it's magnetic field becomes so much more powerful than any other in the universe. Millions of times stronger than Earth and thousands of times denser than lead.

The space pod didn't pass by anywhere near close enough to be destroyed, but the magnetic field began screwing with the ship's instruments, specifically the navigation. It caused it the act erratically and change course. No longer was it headed to Vampa, it changed course to another planet. One called Earth on the opposite side of the universe.

...

"It is with a heavy heart that I conclude this service. Today we send off all these brave souls to the Pure Lands, for they deserve to rest in peace especially our late Fourth Hokage." An old man finished his speech. He wore the official uniform a customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. All Hokage of Konoha wore this, his predecessors and his successor all wore it at some point or another during their reign.

"May the Will of Fire guide us in these difficult times. Please, all of you go home. Today we mourn, tomorrow we rebuild."

Every civilian listened to their former leader and began to disperse. A few remained a little while longer but eventually even they left.

Hiruzen sighed heavily. This day weighed heavily on everyone. He looked at what appeared like thin air, but was in fact one of his personal guards hiding. "Go home. I'm going to retire to my own as well, tomorrow we'll reconvene with the civilian and shinobi council."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Four people wearing animal masks appeared and left just as quickly. Hiruzen decided to take the long way home. He needed to walk and clear his head. '_Why? Why now? This attack was completely out of the blue. The bijuu don't bother going out of their way to attack the villages. And recent intel suggested the kyuubi was near the border of the Land of Fire, far from us. So what caused him to attack us?' _Hiruzen replayed the order of events again in his head, trying to find something, anything that could perhaps lead him to the cause of all this.

While he mused, he noticed a bright orange streak zooming across the sky rather close to his village. It didn't take him long to realize that it was headed his way. He didn't have long to react given the speed the object was traveling at. But years of training and action have refined his reflexes to near instant speeds. He may have been old, but there was a reason he inherited the title of God of Shinobi.

The pod struck the ground and tore through the earth for several kilometers before finally coming to a stop. Hiruzen followed the trail of destruction to the pod.

"What on earth?" Hiruzen observed the strange craft. It was not very large, perhaps a person could fit in there if it was hollow but only one.

The pod was a very clean and shiny white, odd considering what it just went through. Hiruzen continued to circle the pod until he saw a window on the other side. He peered inside and nearly gasped at what he saw. A boy. A boy no older than 5. He began to inspect the pod closer to try and open the door. But no such luck.

The old kage bit his thumb and drew blood. He went through a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."** A puff of smoke indicated that he summoned something and as the smoke cleared Enma, the mokey king.

Enma's body and tail was covered by white fur which protruded from his sleeves and pants. He had long unkempt white hair that reached his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which was held closed by a red sash. Enma also wore a konoha forehead protector.

**"What is it, Hiruzen?" **Enma asked. He took a look at the space pod in front of him. **"Don't tell me you think this came from space?"**

"I don't think, I know." Sarutobi pointed out. "I saw it fall from the sky only minutes ago. There is a child stuck inside the craft and I need your help to get him out. From what I saw, the door is very durable and I'm unlikely to open on my own, I need your help."

**"You wanna pry it open?" **Enma questioned.

"I would like to avoid damaging the craft if possible. We could have our top engineers and scientists examine it and possibly reverse engineer it." Hiruzen already saw the limitless potential for civilian use, not to mention military use.

**"Alright, I'll get this side and you that one." **Both long time friends each took a hold of opposite sides of the circular door and pulled with all their might. At first the door wouldn't budge, but slowly they began to hear the metal groan and creak. With a few more pulls, they successfully opened the door. Sarutobi took a few breaths and straightened himself out. He knelt in front of the pod and smiled the same smile he had for most of his life. That smile helped his citizens get through trying times and it even helped him when his wife passed.

"Come on, child." Sarutobi beckoned to him. He held his hand out to him. "It's alright, boy. I want to help you."

Broly stared at his hand for what seemed like hours. Finally he slowly began to reach out to the old man. His instincts told him that he would not cause any harm.

"What's your name, lad?" Sarutobi questioned the youth, hoping he could understand him. He wore a strange armor that did seem durable from what he felt. "Oh, you have a tail!"

Enma chuckled. **"Maybe he's one of us?"**

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps. Now what is your name?"

Broly looked at the man and was reassured by his grandfatherly visage. He struggled to formulate the words at first. He was still learning the universal language before he was sent off. "B-Broly."

"Broly?" Sarutobi repeated. He saw Broly nod. "Well then, Broly. Let's get you something to eat."

Broly's stomach instantly growled loudly, sounded like a bear. Sarutobi and Enma instantly reacted and looked around to make sure they weren't being attacked by some wild animal. But then they heard it again, and they looked at Broly.

**"Kid could probably eat a horse." **Enma commented. **"And I don't mean it as a joke."**

Sarutobi thought back to Kushina's voracious appetite. Thankfully she survived the events of the night before, perhaps... "I think that'll be it for today, Enma. You can go."

**"Summon me anytime, something tells me this little sucker will be interesting." **Enma disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sarutobi pulled out a scroll from one of his sleeves and unrolled it. He sealed the space pod in the scroll and placed in his sash.

Sarutobi agreed silently. He wanted to see what the future held for young Broly. "Let's go get you some food." He and Broly held hands as both headed to his home.

...

Sarutobi stared in shock, as did his youngest son. They watched Broly eat with gusto. The mountains of food they had prepared as dinner for the whole family became dinner for Broly. At first, Sarutobi thought the boy was starved from being in that pod for who knows how long, but he kept eating and eating. It made him think that perhaps this was Broly's natural biology at work.

A few more minutes of eating and Broly was stuffed, satisfied and with a smile on his face. He turned to Sarutobi and thought for a few moments. His father did stress manners when he was able to play with him. "T-t-thank y-you for th-the food." He bowed his head.

"Kid's got manners at least." Sarutobi's youngest son commented. He stayed with his father when Asuma decided to leave. He felt for Asuma he saw what his brother meant, but their father had a job, to save the village even if it didn't include them. "So he's from space?"

"I believe so." Sarutobi nodded. "His armor is strange and rather durable, and the craft was far too advanced to be from anywhere around here. Even the technologically advanced Yukigakure wouldn't be able to create something like this. You know what this means?"

"I don't." His son replied.

"It means we're not alone in the universe, and quite frankly, the prospect of other life forms being around, it frightens me. I don't know if these life forms would be kind visitors or hostile invaders. In any case, we should be prepared." Sarutobi sighed. "This is a matter I'll have to discuss with the shinobi council. The civilian council has no part in this, they are not affected."

"I don't know what Lord Tobirama was thinking in creating a civilian council. Those snakes will look for anything to further their own goals."

"Greedy councilmen, yes. Traitorous councilmen, well they know what happens when a councilman betrays our village." Sarutobi reflected darkly. He wasn't a fan of killing, but anyone who would jeopardize the safety of our citizens and village their life is forfeit. He turned to Broly, "Broly, I need you to come with me. We're going to visit a friend, and he's going to make sure you're okay. We want you safe and sound."

Broly gave him a confused look. "Okay." He stood up from the table and began floating toward the door.

"He can fly?!"

"Incredible." Sarutobi stroke his chin. "Flying is very rare, I think this boy may have incredible powers locked away."

"That's an understatement."

...

"I called this meeting to discuss how we are to recover from the Kyuubi attack as well as attempt to solve the mystery of why it attacked in the first place." Sarutobi sat in the council chambers at his position. The elders of the village as well as the heads of all prominent and minor clans were in attendance as well as the civilian council.

"It's obvious isn't it? One of the other villages probably steered him in our direction." One of the civilians accused.

"It was probably Kumo! They must've sought revenge and tried to destroy us outright because they couldn't get our kekkai genkai." Another joined in.

"Or Iwa! They hold a grudge like no other."

Sarutobi held his hand up and requested silence. "I don't have reason to believe it was one of the other villages. Kumo attempted to capture the kyuubi before and they failed. Iwa may hold a grudge but they don't have the means to contain and control a bijuu."

"Then what was it?" Tsume Inuzuka growled. "I'm tired, I haven't slept in over 48 hours, and I don't want to waste time over nothing."

"It wasn't the other villages." A voice rang out. Everyone looked to the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

"What do you mean?" A civilian asked.

"He means it wasn't an outside enemy, but instead someone with intimate knowledge of our defenses and a dojutsu. More specifically, a sharingan." Shikaku Nara explained. "While everyone was fighting the monster, not many paid attention to its eyes. Not that I blame them, the kyuubi has red eyes, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Explain." Homaru demanded.

"I was on the rooftops attempting to restrain the beast with Inoichi and Choza when I got a close enough look at it. It wasn't doing this if it's own free will, it was being controlled. Now the question is, who in the Uchiha clan did it?" Shikaku aimed a pointed glare at Fugaku. "Keep a better eye on your clan members Fugaku. One of them may have gone rogue."

Fugaku snorted. "Unlikely, my clansmen know what happens when they stray. If one of my one did do this, they'll wish they never even thought of it."

"So you don't know who did it?" Hiashi inquired.

"Of course not, between running the police force and the Uchiha Clan, I don't have much time of anything." Fugaku crossed his arms. "I'll launch an internal investigation to find the culprit. Though I wouldn't rule out some old war enemy having possession of our most powerful dojutsu."

"Possible, but unlikely." Hiashi added in. Fugaku simply glared at his most prominent clan rival in the village. Even since the Senju faded into nothing and the remaining members dispersed, the Uchiha was the toughest around.

"I'll extend the benefit of the doubt, it's no secret that our village has made countless enemies over the years. I'll have Jiraiya prod around and see if he can find anything, in the meantime, this meeting is over. The civilian council may leave, I need to have a word with the clan leaders." Sarutobi dismissed the councilmen.

"My apologies Lord Hokage, but if what you're going to discuss with the shinobi council affects us in anyway, I believe we should be privy to such information." A councilman stated.

"It is of no concern to you, I assure you. Now please." Sarutobi motioned toward the door. They reluctantly agreed and left. "Now, my fellow shinobi, I have found something that may very well alter the course of world as we know it. Only yesterday did I encounter an unidentifiable object falling from the sky. It wasn't a meteorite or other space debris."

"Then what was it?" Choza asked, already this was sounding a little crazy, but he was interested in what his leader.

"A spacecraft." Sarutobi could hear a pin drop, and that was before everyone became deadly silent. It was quite possibly the craziest thing they had ever heard.

"What?!" Tsume shouted. "Are you crazy Lord Hokage?!" Such disrespect to one's kage in other villages wouldn't fly, but given Sarutobi's personality and the fact that that's just the way Tsume is, he didn't bother.

"I assure you, I'm still sane." Sarutobi rebutted. "It's far beyond any technology here on Earth. None of the other villages possess this or anything close to it, the only other explanation I can think of is it's extraterrestrial in origin."

"This could benefit our military immensely." Danzo Shimura spoke for the first time. "It would cut down on travel significantly, though it carries the risk of being spotted in the air."

"We could even have seals placed on the spacecrafts to camouflage them." Hiashi offered.

"All in due time," Sarutobi was glad they were creating useful concepts for the spacecraft. "But there is a possibility we will not be able to replicate it. It is lifetimes ahead of us, and perhaps we were not meant to cross paths with it."

"But we did." Danzo countered. "I believe this an opportunity we must seize while we have it."

Sarutobi saw most of the clan heads agree with Danzo. From a militaristic point of view, it was obvious to take this tech and replicate it. From a philosophical perspective, it would be wise to destroy it. Messing with it would only open Pandora's Box. They would probably unwittingly invite other life forms, telling them that by adopting this technology the Earth is ready for a higher form of war.

They'd cross that bridge when they got there. "I hereby order the RD department to reverse engineer this pod." The aged Hokage pulled out a scroll and unsealed the pod for everyone to see.

As soon as it appeared, all of the present clan heads and even the village elders stood up to have a gaze at it. Sarutobi left the door open so they could gaze the inside and take everything in.

"Remarkable." Hiashi couldn't help but truly be mesmerized. This proved that they weren't alone in the universe. "I hope whoever owns this craft does not come looking for it."

"That won't be likely." Sarutobi quipped.

"And why is that?" Homura asked.

"Because..." Sarutobi left the room and came back in with a little boy, no older than five. His hair was messy and his skin was tan, but the odd thing about him was his unusual clothing, some weird armor with shoulder pads and hip pads. His blue shorts were the only thing that could probably pass off as earthly.

"A tail?!" Tsume pointed out. "The kid has a fuckin' tail!"

Broly immediately shrunk under the intense gazes and scrutiny he was given. He hid behind Sarutobi's legs and didn't peek out.

"It's alright, Broly. They're not going to hurt you, they just want to know you." Sarutobi reassured the young boy. He gently nudged him forward and with some reluctance, Broly stepped forward. His tail instinctively wrapped around his waist.

"What is your name, young one?" Hiashi questioned.

"Broly."

"And where are you from Broly?"

"I don't know. The sky?" Broly was genuinely lost on that topic. His father never told him anything, but he did remember the name Vegeta.

"Do you have any family?" Choza knelt in front of the young Saiyan.

"My dad." Broly said. "I didn't see him when I left. I don't know where he is."

"Do you have a mom?" Choza pressed a little more.

"Dad said she went to heaven when I was born." Broly's head hung a little.

Tsume wanted to give the little guy a hug when she heard his answers. Sent away from his home. Father likely dead. Mother died during child birth. In a new place with absolutely no way to get home. Maybe if she could, she'd adopt him into the clan. Unless Kushina got him first, the fiery redhead was always a loving person. Maybe she'd catch the redhead up to speed in the hospital.

"Do you know what you are?" Danzo questioned. This instantly put Sarutobi, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza on edge.

"Dad said I'm a Saiyan. He said I'm gonna be the strongest person ever." Broly grinned.

"A Saiyan?" Danzo repeated the unfamiliar word. If the boy's father said he would be the strongest being, perhaps this boy would be the perfect soldier for ROOT. '_Even if I can't have Broly, when he is of age, I'll enact the Clan Restoration Act. He may not have a clan, but he will create one. A clan of super soldiers._'

"Inoichi?" Sarutobi beckoned the blonde.

"Understood, Lord Hokage." Inoichi stepped forward. He knelt in front of Broly and give him a smile. "Broly, can you please sit down on the chair?"

"Hmm. Okay." Broly sat down and kicked his dangling feet backed and forth.

Inoichi stood in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "Alright Broly, I'm just going to look in your memories. This is going to hurt at all. I just want to make sure no one hurt you."

"Okay, mister." Inoichi was a little surprised that Broly would trust him so easily, even if he was a child.

Inoichi took a seat and dove into Broly's memories.

...

_A tall man with a goatee and spiky tall brown hair approached young Broly. His red cape and insignia on his pectoral told Inoichi that perhaps this was his father, or at least an important leader._

_"Come with me child. You've been assigned to conquer planet Vampa for planet Vegeta." The man grabbed Broly's hand and practically dragged him away. Broly tried his hardest to pull away and escape the man's iron grip._

_"No!" Broly screamed._

_"Quiet. Your father will thank me for this. Paragus has no idea what your power will lead to if you're allowed to live amongst us. I'm doing this planet a favor."_

_"I don't want to!" Broly struggled in vain. His power began to steadily grow until it exploded. His green aura blew the man away into a wall._

_"You little bastard!" The man growled. "You should be thanking me for not executing you!" His patience was thin. "Bardock!"_

_Another man came into the room. His hair resembled a palm tree and he wore the same armor Broly did. He had a scar on his cheek and he looked every bit as gruff as the first man. "Yes, King Vegeta."_

_"Get this boy out of my sight. Throw him in a pod and set course for Vampa. If the journey doesn't kill him the inhabitants of the world will." Vegeta ordered his subordinate. Bardock was one of his best soldiers. The man was nearly as powerful as himself, but he stayed loyal to the crown. A man he could count on if there ever was one._

_"Yes sir." Bardock nodded. "Come Broly, you've got a trip ahead of you." Bardock grabbed his tail and Broly froze with intense pain. He let out a pained shout and his vision went black._

_..._

_"Who is this? What is this boy doing in the same room as my son?!" King Vegeta's voice rang. Inoichi couldn't see anything, but he did hear every word. "I demand an explanation."_

_"This is Broly, my king. He is the son of Colonel Paragus." A scientist looked at his clipboard._

_"Why is he in here? This room is for Saiyan elites not commoners! Paragus may have proved his worth but he is not strong! He's middle-class at best!"_

_"Yes, my king. According to data, he's as powerful as Prince Vegeta. Maybe even more so."_

_This didn't sit well with the king at all. "Give me a scouter." One of them handed him one and he pressed it against the glass harshly. Broly heard this and began to cry. The scouter fluctuated wildly before exploding. "Grr. What?!" He held his hand and the someone cleaned up the mess._

_"My apologies, my king. Perhaps it was caused by a malfunction. There we are." A woman placed another gently on the glass and waited for the reading. "920. That's still much higher than most other progenies."_

_"What was the highest reading? You said that his power fluctuates."_

_"As of now, his highest- which is the highest in Saiyan history- was 20,000. Broly may very well be the legendary Super Saiyan."_

_"It's a myth! Just like the Super Saiyan God!"_

_"Yes my king."_

_Vegeta walked away from Broly's pod._

_..._

Inoichi stood up in a cold sweat. His breathing and heart rate quickened as he drank a glass of water that Shikaku gave him.

"What did you see?" Choza questioned his life long friend.

"This boy. He- he was banished from his home world, Planet Vegeta by his leader, King Vegeta." Inoichi explained. "In his memory, I saw the boy display an incredible power. It was so much that even King Vegeta decided to banish him to some inhospitable world."

"Then we can't have him here." Homura wasted no time.

"Now hold on, you want to do the same thing and get rid of the kid? That's not right." Tsume crossed her arms.

"If his own King decided to do it, then we should follow suit." Fugaku agreed with the elder.

"Wait." Inoichi held his hand up. "I have reason to believe that his King's reasoning was flawed. One of the memories showed me that King Vegeta was upset that Broly was more powerful than his son. He downright refused to believe it. I feel that maybe he sent Broly away out of jealousy. Paragus is his father. I think Paragus may have tried to save his son, but failed."

"Then his anger was petty." Sarutobi reasoned. "Broly was sent away through no fault of his own."

"I think so." Inoichi confirmed.

"I agree." Danzo spoke. "If this boy is indeed powerful, then it's best to keep him here where we can keep an eye on him, and where no other village can get their hands on him or his power."

"Then comes the matter of where he will live." Sarutobi started. "The orphanage is off limits, he needs to live where he can be monitored."

"The Uchiha clan?" Fugaku volunteered.

"Your reasoning?" Hiashi inquired.

"The Uchiha can train him to use his power. And if he were to have trouble, we can calm him with a genjutsu. The Uchiha are capable of taming the bijuu and calming them down. While powerful, I doubt this boy is stronger than them. Itachi already has the mangekyo sharingan, he is the most gifted Uchiha I have ever seen, and if this boy does indeed lose control, Itachi can stop him."

'_Or control him._' Shikaku thought.

"I disagree." Tsume cut in. "He doesn't need a life of training and control. He needs nurture like any other kid. We're all parents, most of us just had kids not that long ago. Broly lost everything, what he needs more than anything, is someone who can give him what he lost, a family."

"Then I assume you want to adopt him?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow. The Inuzuka's were a clan of absolute loyalty, once you got past their brash personalities they were caring and friendly.

"As much as I'd like to, there's one person I know who can do the job right."

"Who?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

...

On a hospital bed laid a redhead. She was known to many as Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, the red hot-blooded habanero. She was a powerful and skilled shinobi in her own right.

But to a few individuals, she was known as Kushina Namikaze, the wife of the late Fourth Hokage. A loving wife and new mother to Naruto Uzumaki and possibly, adoptive mother to Broly if she accepted Sarutobi and Tsume's proposal.

She had only woken up hours ago and was currently holding Naruto in her arms. She had her Uzumaki vitality to thank for that. While she loved her Naruto more than anything in the world, she was hurting inside as well, she lost her husband. A knock at the door got her attention.

Kushina looked up and saw her aged kage and Tsume, one of her best friends in the doorway. She mustered the strength to smile at them. "Hey. What's up you guys?"

"We're just checking in on you, Kushina." Sarutobi returned her smile. "We wanted to see how you are doing."

"As good as can be." Kushina looked down at Naruto. The little bundle of joy was what was keeping her going at the moment. She needed to be strong for him, for both of them.

"We have something to talk to you about." Tsume started. "It's about a recent turn of events."

"The kyuubi?"

"No, we have you and Minato to thank for his imprisonment in young Naruto. This is about something else." Sarutobi closed the door and activated a seal that would soundproof the room.

"What is it?"

"We know this is a difficult time for you, and you haven't fully recovered, but we have to ask you if you can take a young boy into your care." Sarutobi didn't bother beating around the bush much more.

"I can barely take care of myself. I don't have any income especially now that I'm a single mother. A second child isn't going to make it easier."

"We know, Kushi." Tsume told her friend. "But Lord Hokage is going to take care of that."

"Minato left a fortune for you and Naruto. Millions of ryo. He didn't throw his money around and being gifted allowed him to take multiple S-rank missions. And when you take S-ranks, you walk away with a small fortune. You will be taken care of, Minato made sure of that. Not only that, but I have Kakashi and Itachi as body guards for you. No one will hurt you."

"I-" Kushina was hard pressed to say no. Uzumaki's were all about family, just as much as the Uchiha and Senju. If a young boy needed her, she couldn't say no. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." Sarutobi opened the door and motioned for Broly to come in. Kakashi and Itachi were behind him.

Kushina nearly gushed at how adorable Broly was. His black eyes and shaggy hair were too cute to not notice. "What's your name little guy?"

"Broly."

"Broly, do you want me to be your mommy?" Kushina asked in the most loving voice she could. Her heart nearly melted when he shyly nodded. "Will you be a good boy?" Another nod. "When can I leave?"

"The doctors recommend you stay another few days for observation, but legally you can leave whenever you want."

"Since when have I ever listened to authorities. Get me out of here. I have two children to raise." Kushina grinned.

"So then this means...?"

"I'll do it. I wish I could take in all the orphans, but something tells me he's special." Kushina looked at Broly, running her hand through his hair.

...

"I know you two are dedicated to your duties, more so than most of your colleagues." Sarutobi told two of his most trusted agents. "But, Kakashi, Itachi, you're both close to his age, you don't have to but-"

"You want us to befriend him, don't you, Lord Hokage." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, Itachi. I do. I want him to socialize with others. He needs friends and family and I trust you two."

"I'll do it." Itachi nodded. Another friend he could introduce to Shisui.

Kakashi simply shook his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi is still bottling everything inside." Itachi noted. "It won't do any good. I know, Father does the same."

"We all cope with grief in our own ways Itachi. I cannot thank you enough for doing this."

"Broly's friendship is enough, Lord Hokage."

"Good. I will summon you to my office tomorrow at 0700, until then go home and be a kid."

...

"This is your new home, Broly." Kushina said as she pushed the door open with one hand. She was holding Naruto in the other while Broly simply held onto her dress like it was his lifeline. "I know it isn't much but, it's cozy."

Broly let go of her dress and walked around the house. It was a two bedroom home with two bathrooms as well as a sizable kitchen with a large island. The fridge was already packed completely with food. Kushina picked the note off the fridge and read it.

'_Broly can eat a horse for every meal._' Kushina laughed and crumpled the note. "No way."

Naruto was fast asleep in her arms so she set him down in the crib that was in the living room. She took Broly's hand and led him to the table. Both sat down and Kushina smiled. She gave him a good long hug and smiled even more when she felt his small arms wrap around her. "Hey Broly. Old man Hokage told me you needed a mommy. I can be your mommy. I'll take care of you, feed you, take you to the doctor, everything a mommy is supposed to do. Do you like that?"

"Y-yes." Broly stuttered.

Kushina giggled when she heard his soft voice. He was already the polar opposite to her and Naruto. They were loud and brash while Broly was quiet and shy.

"Then I promise to take care of you and love you just like I do Naruto. Can you promise me the same?" Kushina asked. She felt Broly nod his head. "Then as of right now, you are my son, you're Broly Uzumaki from now on."

"Okay, mommy." Broly smiled into her chest.

Kushina felt her heart swell with happiness.

...

**"GRRRH. RARGH! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

...

**That's a good stopping point for this chapter. I just wanted to establish some context and introduce the characters. I always found Kushina's death to be unnecessary. She was a waste of talent just like Itachi. His 'incurable' unidentifiable disease was crap to me. An Uchiha who could possibly rival Madara in skill? And then they have him killed off, wasn't really even Sasuke that killed him. Whatever.**

**As for Itachi, I plan to have him befriend Broly and given their shared dislike of fighting, I figured they'd be great together. This doesn't imply that it'll be a yaoi story. I don't dislike those but they're not for me.**

**Well, let me know what y'all think. Any helpful tips, advice. All welcome.**


	2. Great Nights, Great Apes

**Back for more. Here's chapter 2 of this story, now there are going to be some timeskips in the next few chapters. By that I mean around the next few chapters. Right on, let's do this. Also, some clarification. Thanks to RinneItachi for pointing out the rage and power thing. I suppose direct was the wrong word to use to describe Broly. But remember, his rage reached a point where it caused his power to increase significantly and when it kept going, he inevitably lost all control. I mean, he pretty much lost control when he went into his Wrathful state and Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan are tens of times more powerful. But yeah, angrier he gets, more he unconsciously taps into his full potential and the more control he loses. Given that the Broly is this story, while powerful already, will not be subjected to the same training as the one in the movie, so he will be noticeably weaker.**

**...**

**One month later...**

"We've received word about an interesting turn of events in Konoha."

"Out with it."

"Yes, Lord Raikage. It seems that they've received a visitor from the stars as well. He's a young boy with undeterminable power, according to our sources, unlike anything we've ever seen."

"How's that?"

"Well, it appears the cause of the most recent attack on Konoha was caused by this boy. Reports described him as a bijuu powerhouse. He's likely to rival the nanabi in terms of raw power."

"So? He may be a threat in the future, but we have our own weapon to combat him. Our own alien. How's Goku?"

"In the orphanage, Lord Raikage. And like you've requested, no one there is aware of his heritage, though they do question the tail."

"Perhaps we should remove it if he's going to blend in with everyone else."

"Perhaps we can get one of our more skilled shinobi to adopt him? If Konoha does indeed have another of his species, who is five years old, we should begin training as early as possible."

"Who would you recommend?"

"Yugito Nii. She may not of age, but she is 14 years old. And I believe she is capable of training the young boy. She has recently finished her jinchuriki training with Lord B, if anyone can train him, it's her."

"She may be an ideal candidate but she's still only 14, not to mention she has neither the resources or the time. We'll leave Goku in the care of the orphanage until he reaches the age of 3, by then Yugito will have amassed enough resources from her missions and I will grant her a maternity leave so she can watch over him until they get used to each other."

"Yes, Lord Raikage."

"Get Yugito in here, now."

...

"Alright Broly." Kushina poured the rest of the ramen noodles into his bowl, or should she say pot. The kid was a messy eater and he definitely enjoyed her cooking that much was true.

'_Old man Hokage wasn't lying when he said Broly could eat a horse. I'm just glad Minato left this money for us, that's one less thing I have to worry about._'

Kushina paused for a second when she thought of Minato. It had only been a little over a month since his death and thankfully she's had Broly and Naruto to keep her distracted, but her heart still ached for his touch.

Broly practically salivated when he saw the big bowl of ramen his mom made for him. She was really nice to him, she made sure he got new clothes. A pair of blue shorts with a mesh shirt and gray shirt to wear over that, as well as a pair of sandals. As for his tail, well that was cut off a few weeks into his new life.

Broly had made the mistake of looking into the moon while outside the village. He was with Kushina and Naruto in the outskirts of the village when he transformed.

...

_"What the hell?!" Kushina screamed. She bore witness as Broly began to growl and roar. His eyes turned to a blood red and fur grew all over his body._

_Kushina jumped back several feet and watched in horror as the Kyuubi's attack replayed in her mind. That bastard Uchiha that ripped him out of the seal and set him to wreak havoc across the village. It was her duty to prevent that, and she failed._

_The redhead made a handsign and a solid clone appeared in a cloud of smoke. She didn't waste anytime in handing her Naruto. "Get him home." The clone nodded and hurried back to their home. Kushina turned to what was once Broly._

_What stood in his place was a hundred foot gargantuan ape. It's massive size made the ground shake whenever he took a step._

_"Broly!" Kushina called out to him._

_The giant beast turned its head down he seemed to recognize her for a few seconds before turning away and opening his massive snout. It was lined with unbelievably sharp teeth. He pounded his chest several times, each time it created a small shockwave._

_Kushina was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to react. Well, there was one way. She flared her chakra until it reached a certain point. It was an emergency flare, the sensor shinobi would catch wind and alert the rest of the village's forces. Until then, she had to hold Broly off on her own._

_Any possible thoughts were promptly thrown out the window when she saw something terrifying. Kushina's mouth hung open when she saw Broly do the impossible, he shot a massive beam of energy from his maw. It wasn't aimed at the village, thank god for that. She couldn't afford to let that destructive attack hit it, it'd probably destroy the entirety of Konoha._

_"No!" Kushina balled her hands into fists. She instantly unleashed every single chakra chain she could muster. They were more taxing than normal, but she didn't care. She needed to stop Broly before he could do any serious damage._

_Kushina's famous Adamantine Sealing Chains all wrapped around Broly. He was around the same size as the kyuubi so she didn't have a problem getting Broly. The moment the chains got him they began to siphon off his energy in the hopes that the drain would revert him to normal._

_Raw green energy surrounded the chains and Broly was immobilized for the time being. His power began to rise even higher in an attempt to overload the chains and break free. Kushina struggled with all her might to hold him in place. He definitely had bijuu-level power, that much was true._

_Her violet eyes widened when she saw him look down at her. His red eyes glowed even brighter and he opened his mouth. Kushina jumped back to avoid the stream of fire that melted the ground he aimed it at. 'That would've killed me! Oh... after this is over, I'm gonna have to take a look at-' She jumped aside again to avoid another stream of fire._

_Broly roared one last time and snapped the chains around him. He took a step forward and tried to crush his adoptive mother under his feet. However, with each step he took, she jumped away. Each unsuccessful stomp made him even angrier._

_Kushina stopped next to a big pond and went through several hand seals, **"Water Release: Giant Waterfall!"** The water from the pond was suddenly redirected up through the air and above Broly, she aimed it down at her son in the hopes it would at least stun him._

_Broly roared as water dropped onto him. Some got in his mouth and caused him to cough, the rest simply got his fur wet._

_"No way! That was an A-rank jutsu! Guess that was stupid to do." Kushina thought of other techniques that could either restrain him or stop him._

_Several figures landed on the ground next to her. To her immediate relief, it was the Hokage, Kakashi, Itachi, and several more ANBU._

_"Old man 'kage!" Kushina couldn't be happier to see her leader._

_"Kushina! What is this beast?!" Sarutobi pointed at the massive ape._

_"It's Broly!"_

_"What?!" Even Kakashi and Itachi were caught off guard by the answer. "How?!"_

_"I don't know! We were walking around when all of a sudden he started turning into that thing!"_

_"Can you think of anything that might've caused it?"_

_"Well... now that you mention it," It struck Kushina like a ton of bricks. "The moon! He was looking at the moon when he started changing."_

_'We can't destroy the moon.' Sarutobi thought to himself. "Itachi, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you calm him down with your sharingan?"_

_"I can try, Lord Hokage." Itachi went from a five year old child to the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. His mind began calculating how he could get close enough to the beast. "I'll need a distraction."_

_"Done." Kushina summoned her chains once more. "I was able to hold him still for a few minutes with my chains. That'll give you plenty of time to cast a genjutsu on him and put him to sleep."_

_Itachi nodded and used Broly's arm to run up to his face. He activated his dojutsu and stared into his eyes. "Sleep my friend."_

_Broly did calm down, but only for a moment. Itachi saw this and knew that anything less than a full power genjutsu would be useless. He pushed as much chakra as he could into his eyes and tried once again to put Broly to sleep._

_Everyone saw Broly stand in confusion for several moments. Their relief turned to shock when Broly snapped out of it a minute later. Itachi jumped down to Sarutobi and held his right eye, it was bleeding profusely from over exertion. "I'm sorry, Lord Hokage. Even my most powerful genjutsu was only able to confuse him."_

_"That's alright, my boy. You tried and now we know that normal sharingan aren't effective. Perhaps the mangekyo. Boar, Tiger, Bear, on me. We're going to provide a diversion while Itachi, Kushina and Kakashi take him from behind._

_Kushina couldn't help but snigger in her mind. 'Hehe, we're gonna take him from behind.'_

_They all watched as Broly broke through the chains once more. He aimed his mouth at them and released a giant beam of energy. Each of the shinobi got out of the way before the attack could land. Unfortunately, they couldn't escape the shockwave. It sent them flying. The ANBU were slammed into the surrounding trees. Kushina was thrown into the pond. Sarutobi, Kakashi and Itachi were the only ones to land gracefully._

_"Now!" Sarutobi shouted. The others picked themselves up and ran into position._

_Broly stomped around trying to kill the tiny humans. They were irritating him with their attempts to stop him. He heard noises behind him and swung his tail to smack Kakashi away._

_'Damn tail.' Kakashi thought. 'We should cut it off.'_

_"It appears he can control that tail like another arm. Looks almost as strong as well." Itachi spoke aloud. Sarutobi heard this and created a few shadow clones to aid them. Itachi followed suit. The increased numbers were cut down a couple due to the tail slamming into them with the force of a running rhino._

_The ANBU maintained their distance while shooting at Broly with long range jutsu. Whenever he shifted his attention to the three behind him, they temporarily increased their chakra input for their techniques to increase their power in order to recapture his attention._

_Kakashi stepped back and squashed his chakra as low as possible. If he was going to pull this off, he needed to sneak up on the mad titan._

_Sarutobi saw his intention and summoned Enma once more. **"Hiruzen. What do you need me for this time?"**_

_"That." He simply pointed._

_**"That's not something you see everyday. Is Iwa attacking? That looks like Son Goku."**_

_"No, that's young Broly. Apparently, part of his biology allows him to transform into a giant ape. His power has increased several fold."_

**_"And what are we gonna do about it?"_**

_"Kakashi intends to remove the tail to reduce the number of appendages. It's our job to distract him along with the others."_

_**"Say no more." **Enma shifted to his adamantine staff form and Sarutobi picked him up. The lifelong friends flanked Broly and joined the others in the front while Itachi remained behind him._

_"Extend!" Sarutobi aimed his staff at Broly's chest and used Enma to push the mighty beast back._

_Broly certainly wasn't expecting that and was caught off guard. He felt himself get pushed back and even fell on his back. Whatever it was, he got even angrier. If that was possible._

_Broly pounded on his chest several more times. He was going to crush these ants. No more. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. It confused the shinobi below him. Suddenly, bright green light washed over everything surrounding them, it even reached the other side of the village._

_A giant sphere of pure energy was coalescing in front of his mouth. It grew larger and larger with every passing moment._

_'We're gonna die.' Was all Kushina could think._

_'Kakashi my boy, whatever you're going to do, do it now!' Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as impending doom approached. He severely doubted their ability to outrun whatever explosion Broly was going to cause._

_Itachi kept his composure but on the inside, he was having trouble accepting the fact that he was going to die. But unless his kage ordered him to do something, he would not act._

_Broly roared one last time as he aimed the giant ball at them. His attack stalled for a few seconds. Broly roared in pain and it detonated in his face, sending everyone back even further than the first shockwave. Everybody was knocked unconscious._

_Broly's body shrunk until he reached his normal size and he fell asleep from exhaustion. Standing over him was Kakashi, another Chidori in his hand. He briefly considered killing Broly but decided not to. He let his attack fade into nothing and waited for reinforcements._

_..._

_The council wanted Broly's head after that incident. Well, more the elders and the civilian council. The shinobi council elected to have Hiashi conduct a thorough examination of Broly with his byakugan. What he found, shocked the council, likely not for the last time either._

_Broly didn't have the natural chakra pathways and tenketsu that normal shinobi and even civilians possessed. In its place was a massive well of energy in his stomach area. Hiashi was nearly blinded when he stared into its depths._

_As for the rest of his Saiyan physiology, Hiashi noted the adrenal glands were far more developed. This allowed the saiyan to reach higher levels of power if pushed far enough. When examining the severed tail, he saw what appeared to be strange 'glands', if he had to put a word on it, they didn't exist anywhere else in Broly's body._

_If this was indeed the cause of Broly's transformation, then by cutting it off, they cut off his ability to transform into the towering behemoth from the night before. While potentially useful as a surprise attack to decimate enemy_ _forces during a battle or war, they couldn't control him._

_"This boy is dangerous." Danzo spoke for the first time that meeting. After the Hokage was cleared from the hospital, the meeting was called. "If he is to control his power, then perhaps adoption was not the course we should have taken."_

_"What do you propose, Danzo?" Shikaku sat back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. He already knew that the elder wanted Broly for himself. His own personal guard or slave._

_"We need the boy trained, effectively and quickly. Itachi is proof that even young children are as capable as an adult. I believe Broly would best be cared for under me."_

_"I disagree." Inoichi said. "Last night was an isolated incident. I combed deeper through Broly's mind. According to his instincts, the transformation we saw is indeed only capable of happening with a tail. That's not all, I have reason to believe that when pushed even further, he may be capable of transforming yet again, though to what I don't know."_

_"Can he control it?" Choza asked what everyone was thinking._

_"I don't think he can in his current state, but perhaps when he's older and has a full grasp of his abilities then he may be able to control it." Inoichi elaborated._

_"And you're willing to leave this to chance?" Homura asked._

_"No, I leave this to him and whoever is willing to train him."_

_"Without knowledge of what he's capable of, we can only train him in taijutsu, stealth, and a few other select topics." Sarutobi sighed. "I'll ask Guy about this. He's our village's taijutsu master, if anyone can train him, it's Guy. Meeting adjourned for today."_

...

Kushina sighed. Thankfully, Broly's execution was off the table. They were lucky Broly was acting on instinct and not in control. He was easy to trick and that was their advantage. When Inoichi told her after the meeting that it wouldn't happen again with his tail gone, she was glad. Not just for the safety of Naruto and Broly, but for Broly's sanity. That type of power could probably drive him insane one day.

"Just glad that's over and done with." Kushina muttered. She joined Broly at the table and began to eat. They were almost done when there was a knock at the door. Kushina stood up and dusted herself off. The redhead opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Itachi. "Itachi? Please come in. Do you want ramen? Mikoto would kill me if I let you leave on an empty stomach."

"I'm okay, Miss Kushina. I wanted to see if Broly could come out and play."

"Oh really!" Kushina beamed. She was ecstatic to see that Itachi took an interest in her son. He could have friends his own age, and even better was the fact that it was her best friend's son too. "Broly." She practically sung. "Do you want to go out and play with Itachi?"

"Play?" Broly looked at Itachi. He was that boy with the old man when they went to the hospital. He looked friendly enough, he even offered a smile. "Okay." He left the table and went to the front door.

"Where are you going to play, Itachi?"

"I wanted to bring him to my house. We have lots of animals around and there are other kids our age. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, just don't be out too late!" Kushina wagged her finger at both of them. "Be back before dark, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Kushina." Itachi nodded.

"Okay, mommy." Broly nodded too.

...

"Itachi is playing with that boy." Fugaku noted from inside the kitchen. It had a window and through it he could see his son, Broly, and several other clan children playing tag and hide and seek.

"I think it's wonderful that he made a new friend." Mikoto smiled as she washed the dishes. "Shisui has been his only friend for some time now, and it's great that he's opening up to the other kids too."

"He's dangerous that boy." Fugaku muttered to himself. Then an idea struck him. Itachi informed him of the details from when Broly went ape, how he couldn't control him with his sharingan. It was surprising. Itachi has one of the most powerful sharingan he had ever seen, his abilities with them were second only to his own visual prowess.

No one knew his deepest secret, but even then, he wouldn't attempt to use it on Broly, it'd be too obvious. No, he'd simply have Broly join them of his own free will. If it meant pushing Itachi to get as close to the boy as possible, it'd be worth it with Broly on their side for the coup.

"I disapprove." Was all Fugaku said as he walked away. Mikoto heard this and decided to ignore her husband's remark. He was this way with everyone, stranger or no and she wanted Itachi to have more friends. All the pressure Fugaku put on him, he was only five years old, Mikoto wanted her son to have as close to a normal childhood as possible.

Outside, Broly had just caught up to one of the other children and tagged them, now he was trying his best not to get caught. They were definitely Uchiha kids, even though they were young they were put through training as early as four years old and were fast for their age. Itachi was hiding on top of one of the branches of a nearby tree. He stuck out a little because he didn't want to make it too hard for the others to spot him.

Broly was a hair's width away from being touched and out of instinct, jumped up and hovered over the ground.

"Woah!"

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

Several children were amazed that a kid their age could fly, or any age really. Flying was practically unheard of around the world and to see it up close and personal like this, it was pretty cool.

Broly saw their reactions and grinned for the first time since he got to Konoha. This was his first time playing with others and nothing could ruin this. He took advantage of their awe and flew around some more. He even did a few loops in midair.

Itachi jumped down from his hiding spot and couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life had he seen somebody fly. The only person who could achieve such a feat was the Third Tsuchikage of Iwa, but the old man wasn't friendly from what he heard. "Broly... you can fly?"

Broly looked at him and nodded, that grin still on his face. "I can fly." He repeated.

"That's awesome!" Itachi acted like the rest of the kids with them. It really was a sight to behold.

Broly touched down on the ground and ran away. "I'm not it!"

The rest of the kids quickly got the message and dispersed. They ran for dear life to avoid being tagged.

...

"Broly! You're back. How was playing with Itachi? Did you have fun?" Kushina asked him several questions and Broly didn't know what to say.

"I had fun." Was what he settled with. Broly thought about it a little more and then nodded his head. "Itachi is nice and he's fun. Watch mommy! I can do this!" Broly began to levitate and was watching for Kushina's reaction.

"Silly little boy." Kushina pulled his floating body into a hug. "You're just full of energy and surprises, huh?"

Broly snuggled into her arms. He really did take comfort in Kushina. She was the best mom he could ever hope for and he wanted her in his life forever. "I love you, mommy."

Kushina's eyes widened when she heard that. That was the first time he said that to her and while she never said it to him either, it felt... good. Yeah, it felt good to hear that. "Oh Broly... I love you too. Now what do you say we go play with Naruto okay? Mommy needs to clean and I need you to be a big brother."

"Okay." Broly nodded and floated off to his little brother's crib.

Kushina was joyful inside. She already knew Broly could fly and no one knew her son better than she did. Still, him openly telling her that meant that he trusted her. And if that wasn't enough, he even told her he loved her.

If only Minato was here to see this.

...

"There have been talks around the nations about a boy from the stars crash landing in one of the villages." One man spoke. His features were hidden behind a solid hologram, it only exposed his eyes and outline. With him were several other people who also were merely projections in the air.

"The fuck's that gotta do with us? Jashin has no interest in a boy from the stars! Not to mention you interrupted me during a slaughter! Oh all that blood! They were worthy sacrifices for you, my lord!"

"Shut up, Hidan." A tall man standing next to him growled. "Keep talking and I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them til you're unconscious."

"As if, you old fuck! Tell me, how was gettin' to know Sage of Six Paths?"

"Silence." The man with rippled, metallic purple eyes commanded. Both of his subordinates stood silent. "According to Zetsu, they've kept his heritage a secret."

"Then how did we find out?" A hunched over man with sharp eyes questioned.

"The village may have taken precautions to hide his identity, but the boy has given himself away." The one known as Zetsu answered. His outline was a strange one, probably the most out of all his allies. It consisted of a Venus flytrap jutting out of his shoulders and standing above his head. "Thanks to the many well-places sources Sasori has around the village, I was able to discern where the boy lived. I followed him around for quite sometime before leaving, even now I intend to leave a white zetsu in my place while I handle other tasks."

"Well? I didn't come here to listen to your ramblings."

"Our person of interest? Broly Uzumaki. No, he's not a real clan member, but he was adopted and is under the care of Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's red hot-blooded habañero. A-rank shinobi, borderline S-rank. There are agents watching him from time to time but aside from that, the village doesn't have a security detail on him."

"Then he is vulnerable." The apparent leader added. "We'll leave the boy alone for now. When he gets older, we'll make our move."

"Why don't we just kill him now?" Hidan asked.

"He may be weaker now, but Kushina Uzumaki is a formidable shinobi. Despite her low odds of winning against one of our pairs, reinforcements may be close by if Konoha has an invested interest in him. Zetsu can monitor him as he grows and report on his abilities so we'll be prepared for any future encounters." He didn't say anything else and faded from view. Everyone else followed suit, save for Sasori.

'_Zetsu, you walking pile of grass. Next time you use my agents without my knowledge I'll scatter your remains across Kusagakure._'

...

"You want me to take care of a kid?" Yugito crossed her arms under her bust. "I'm still a kid."

"I know." A, the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure acknowledged. "This is a pending assignment. You won't take care of him now, you're still too young not to mention broke." A noted her eyebrow twitch. "Once you turn seventeen, I'll grant you an extended leave to care for the boy."

"And who is this kid? What's so special about him that you need me to do it?" Yugito wasn't too thrilled about taking care of another, hell, ever since her parents died when she was a young child, she had trouble taking care of herself.

"You'll know when you are his legal guardian." A left no room for argument.

Yugito balled her hands into fists and felt her anger rise. She had no interest in this and being forced to do it just soured her mood more. "Whatever. Can I go?"

A signed a few more papers in silence before looking up at her. He knew she was mad, quite frankly he didn't care. "Dismissed."

Yugito didn't waste anymore time and walked out.

...

"You damn kids!" A tall man shook his fist at the pair of boys running away from his store. One of them mooned his customers while the other clogged his public toilet and used marker to write 'kids rule' on his door.

Luckily for the owner, it wasn't permanent marker and they didn't take his plunger. Just kids looking for a fun time he supposed. Still, one of the kids had an Uchiha clan symbol on his back. '_I thought Uchiha's were above this kind of behavior. Kids._'

He was simply the first victim in what became one of the largest prank wars ever. Throughout the entire day Itachi and Broly played harmless pranks on the store owners and citizens of Konoha. It was all in good fun and no permanent damage was caused.

"Alright kids, enough is enough." A voice called out from behind them. "Broly Uzumaki. Itachi Uchiha. You kids could be spotted from a mile away."

Broly and Itachi turned around and knew they were screwed. In front of them was one of Konoha's ANBU, not just any of them, the commander of the entire division. He was the toughest of the tough. The only ones who could defeat him in one-on-one were the Hokage, Jiraiya, and Fugaku Uchiha. He wasn't an S-rank shinobi for nothing. His code name was Dragon. Unlike all his subordinates who wore white masks with animal markings, Dragon wore a dark green mask.

Dragon didn't usually conduct patrols at all but he had just finished a meeting with the Hokage and caught wind of pranks that had befallen the villagers.

"Un oh. Even Father doesn't mess with Dragon." Itachi knew his chances of escaping were slim to none.

Broly looked at Dragon and back to Itachi. They were in a back alley with three-story buildings on either sides and a dead end. No way out. Broly grinned and grabbed Itachi's hand and took off flying out of the there.

Dragon jumped up the side of the building to catch up to them. He threw two kunai with ninja wire attached to them. They landed in front of Broly but he saw their glimmer of light so he flew even higher. A few copies of Dragon jumped in front of them and each pulled out several kunai.

Broly had to maneuver around the constant barrage of knives that were intent on cutting him. One grazed his cheek so he shifted course to the left behind some shops. Dragon was close behind with his clones.

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Dragon aimed the fireball just a little too close for Broly and Itachi's comfort so Broly threw Itachi far ahead to give him a head start. Itachi landed on his feet with the grace of a seasoned shinobi. He saw Broly take off due east and figured he'd head toward his home.

Itachi followed suit, but took the long way around. He didn't need Dragon to follow him.

...

"Broly?" Kushina opened the door and was almost knocked over when Broly rushed inside. She stuck her head out of the doorway and looked around for any trouble that might've followed her son. When she was satisfied that none had, she closed the door. "Broly." She crosses her arms across her chest and looked down expectantly at her son. "What did you do?"

Broly had the decency to look ashamed. He traced his foot around in circles on the floor and didn't look up for a few seconds. "Me and Itachi-"

"Itachi and I." Kushina corrected.

"Itachi and I were playing pranks on people. We were having fun when this man started chasing us."

Kushina giggled when Broly told her about the pranks. He might not be her biological son, but damn he sure acts like it. She used to prank others all the time, motherhood mellowed her out. When she heard what the man looked like, she nodded knowingly. Minato and Dragon were a fearsome duo, even more than herself and Minato, at least when it came to missions that didn't involve jinchuriki or bijuu.

"Don't worry about that man Broly. He's just another ninja protecting everyone, even you."

"Me?" Broly pointed to himself.

"Yes you." Kushina ruffled his unruly hair. "You're a villager of Konoha and you're a kid. Dragon's job is to protect you from the bad guys."

"Oh, okay." Broly nodded. "You're gonna see Mommy, I'm gonna protect everyone too."

Kushina jumped for joy, not literally, but she was happy that her son already adopted the protector mentality. She just hoped it wasn't like Minato's or the other Hokage, she admired them greatly, but they always put the village before everything, even family. '_And they all paid the ultimate price._' She thought somberly. "I believe in you, Broly. I think you'll be so strong that you'll be able to protect everyone."

The redhead took her son to take his bath.

**...**

**Alright, a place to stop for today. This chapter kinda has the same purpose as the first, it sets up other characters and their potential interests. So far it's been one month since Broly arrived and even less time since he went Great Ape.**

**I can understand if some people have problems with how I handled it given how much trouble Goku, Krillin and Gohan had dealing with Vegeta. None of them really won at the end of the day, everyone walked away from that fight pretty fucked up. Plus, I'm not the greatest when it comes to fight scenes. My logic here was Broly's inexperience.**

**That was Broly's first time going Great Ape and he was running on pure instinct whereas Vegeta had complete control of himself. Also, Broly is five years old, he's not gonna do much other than stomp on buildings and shoot fire and energy out of his mouth.**

**So once again, please leave a review, you can compliment me, criticize me, I don't have a problem with it, but at the end of the day, it better be constructive. If not, deleted. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	3. BabySteps

**Yo everyone. Let's dive in.**

**...**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Broly had turned into a Great Ape. With his tail now cut off though, he no longer had to take caution around the moon so his life could go back to somewhat normal. Speaking of normal, Kushina had taken him to the academy to be registered a couple of days prior to today. Broly wanted to be a ninja, so the academy was the first step.

"Hurry up, Broly! You're gonna be late for your first day at the academy!" Kushina looked around for her son and opened his door. Nowhere to be found. "Broly!" She searched Xx his closet, behind the furniture, nothing.

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his crib

A quiet sound caught her attention. Kushina raised an eyebrow and turned around. '_That little sneak._' Broly was floating just above the door and out of sight when one was entering. He didn't look too eager to leave. "Sweetie, what're you doing up there?"

"I don't want to go." Broly was at first excited that he would be able to play with Itachi at the academy, since the Hokage made sure they were in the same class. Now he was nervous because he was going to be away from his mom for 7 hours and no food! Oh yeah, that and Itachi would be the only person he knew.

"Oh, Broly." Kushina walked up the wall and sat down next to his floating body. She pulled him into a hug. "You said you wanted to protect everyone, right?" She felt Broly nod. "And you said your dad said you were gonna be the strongest ever?" Another nod. "If you want that to happen, then you need to go to school, okay?"

Broly thought about it. He had to listen to her, she was his mom. She's done nothing to lead him astray and he loves her.

"Okay." Broly slowly let himself fall to the floor.

Kushina dropped to the floor silently. '_Still got it._' "Come on, let's go to school." She held her hand out and Broly took it. She made sure he had everything he needed and picked up a scroll. "Broly, when it's lunch time, give this to Itachi and ask him to open it. It's yours and his lunch."

"Mm-hmm." Broly nodded. He was munching on an apple and had another in hand. He already had breakfast, but those apples sure looked good. All red and some green ones too.

"Broly!" Kushina snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Pay attention sweetie."

"Huh?" His dumbfounded expression forced Kushina into a fit of laughter.

"Knucklehead." Kushina smiled. "Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late."

...

"Kushina?"

"Mikoto?!"

Both friends hugged each other for all they were worth. Kushina's grip was especially tight. Broly and Itachi just stood there and watched their moms turn from moms to teens.

"I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit you." Mikoto apologized to her best friend. "Fugaku's been a little on edge these past few months and I haven't had the chance to go, but please know I did want to."

"Hmm." Kushina hummed. "Maybe I should kick his ass then." She grinned. Water began to dance around her hand while her hair began to wave around in a manner similar to the bijuu's tails.

Mikoto shook her head. "I don't think that'll change his mind, but thanks anyway."

"Is little Itachi the only Uchiha enrolling this year?" Kushina spotted him and Broly already running around with some other kids.

"No, there's a few more yet to arrive. They were all playing with our boys when Broly visited the compound. Everyone got along, especially Izumi I think she has a crush on Itachi."

"Really? That's so adorable. I can already tell that Itachi is going to be a lady-killer when he gets older." Kushina stared at her son's best friend. She's heard of his accomplishments. Already a master of the Sharingan and far more talented than any Uchiha, except for Shisui of the Body Flicker. No Uchiha was more powerful than him. "You think he'll be more talented than Shisui?"

"If he keeps up his training and doesn't slack then I know he will. What about Broly? Have you started his training yet?"

"You bet!" Kushina exclaimed with a thumbs up to her friend. "The little guy's a real natural for physical exercise. He's taking to the Uzumaki style like he was born one."

Two adults, one male and one female, with the standard chunin attire stepped out of the academy. "Children, please follow my colleague to the classroom while I talk to your parents."

...

"Okay, kids." One of the instructors began. He was a jovial man with a fairly large body and goatee. "I'm Daikoku Funeno, your new academy instructor and this is my friend and your instructor-"

"I'm Izuki Yamanaka." The platinum blonde bowed. She was indeed a Yamanaka, her hair and eyes lived up to the name and she was a pretty woman, early 20's just like her colleague.

"Let's go ahead and get started." Daikoku picked up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "Today we'll cover the history of Konohagakure. I hope you're paying attention, it's long but very interesting."

Some kids ignored their instructor as he began lecturing them on how Konoha came to be. Particularly, Broly. It's not that he wasn't interested, but he found it hard to pay attention.

Itachi knew his father wouldn't accept anything that wasn't perfect, so he needed to stay focused and earn high scores, even if it meant ignoring Broly during class.

Another girl looked around and saw the boy from the stars staring off into space. She had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks. '_So... I wonder if the class already has a dead-last._'

Broly's thoughts were on something else. '_When's lunch? I'm hungry._'

"You there." Broly's attention suddenly snapped to the teacher. "So what was the name of the first Hokage?"

Broly felt very small everyone's attention was on him. Even Itachi was looking in his direction. It looked like he was mouthing some words to him. Hashiroma? Hashorama? Hashirama? And what was the last name? Senjo? Senji? Senju? "Uhh... Hashirama Senju?"

Daikoku raised an eyebrow at this. He looked at what Broly was looking and noticed the stone-faced Itachi. No way the Uchiha would help him. He shrugged it off. "Correct. Good job kid, keep it up and you'll pass the academy."

Broly felt his self-confidence go up a little with those words. He looked at Itachi and gave him a thumbs up. Itachi gave him a nod and both went back to their thoughts.

Broly saw a green bird standing in the open window and beckoned it to come to him. He didn't want to hurt it just have it perch on his finger. He took another look around and saw none of his classmates paying any mind to him, so he beckoned the bird again. This time it seemed to take the hint and jumped from the window to Broly's hand.

The Saiyan grinned. He set the bird on the desk in front of him and watched as it observed him. It jumped around rather cutely in Broly's opinion and was fairly quiet.

'_How'd he do that?_' The Inuzuka girl thought to herself. Her mother, Tsume, always said there were ninja clans in tune with nature, such as the Aburame clan and even theirs' to an extent. But Uzumaki wasn't a clan, was it?

Broly spent the rest of lecture paying more attention to the bird than class. It stayed with him the entire time and even when it was time for lunch, it just jumped up on top of his head. Broly followed the rest of his classmates outside for lunch. His stomach growls thundered across the hall and every stopped in their tracks. All eyes turned on Broly and he felt embarrassed.

Daikoku scratched his chin. '_Maybe the kid's secretly an Akimichi._'

Izuki giggled a little when she saw Broly's embarrassed face. '_Poor little guy. He could probably eat a bear._'

Outside, students were free to play or eat. Some took the opportunity to enjoy a nice meal while others acted like kids do and were running around playing.

Two students in particular were sitting down underneath a tree's shade. Broly took out his scroll and handed it to Itachi. "Mommy said to give it you to open."

Itachi smiled and obliged his alien friend. He surged chakra through the paper and watched as it unfurled and revealed a buffet fit for a king, or Broly. Itachi was a little offset by the sheer amount of food, he hadn't actually watched Broly eat.

Broly was about to chow down but he stopped himself. His mom said the food was for Itachi too. "Mommy said it's for you too."

The young Uchiha nodded and grabbed a bowl of rice and joined his friend. It was just rice, but Kushina added in spring onions and other ingredients to give it that little extra something.

Both friends plowed through the food, mostly Broly. Itachi had the bowl of rice, a few skewers of dango and some onigri. Kushina knew his favorite foods, if he had to guess, that topic probably came up during one of their mothers' countless conversations.

Fifteen minutes later, the food was completely gone. Itachi had eaten his fill and was extremely satisfied and Broly felt the same. His mom was the best cook ever.

"Hey you!" Both stopped their relaxation and turned around, it was the girl from earlier. Itachi was the first to recognize her and laid back down.

"You're the Inuzuka."

"You're the Uchiha." She crossed her arms.

"Yes." Itachi confirmed to her. He may have been five years old, but he had the analytical mind of a seasoned jonin. "Who are you?" He already knew the answer, Hana Inuzuka, clan heir to the Inuzuka Clan.

"Hana Inuzuka." She pointed at herself with a confident smirk. "What about you?"

"Itachi Uchiha." The boy introduced himself. "And this is my friend, Broly Uzumaki."

"Why can't he say it?" Hana looked at Broly. He was wary of her and her brash personality, he didn't say anything and preferred to let Itachi do the talking.

"He doesn't like to talk." Itachi answered. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Hana shrugged. "Everyone else is boring. You're an Uchiha so I know you aren't. You wanna spar after lunch?"

Itachi closed his eyes. She wanted to spar with him during the class's physical period. It may seem a bit harsh to have children fighting, but they were training to become ninja. Fighting comes with the territory. "We don't have to go back inside for thirty more minutes."

While they were talking to each other, Broly felt a build up in his chest and burped. What no one expected was a thin beam of green energy to shoot out and tear the ground apart. It left a crater about five feet in diameter and two feet deep.

Silence permeated the air around the three children. Both Itachi and Hana were speechless. Itachi didn't see it, but as soon as he heard the damage he opened his eyes. Hana's jaw practically hit the ground and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "H-how d-id you do that?"

Broly was a little surprised but shrugged. "I don't know."

Itachi looked around to make sure none of the other kids saw. They were in a more or less secluded corner of the academy with the only kids around being those playing tag but like life always does, they indeed saw what happened. Immediately they all rushed over and bombarded the trio with questions and how Broly managed to do that. The Saiyan in question was nervous being the center of attention and floated away.

Itachi had to follow him so he wouldn't hurt himself and thanks to his training walked up the wall of the academy. The rest of the children weren't as gifted or trained so they had to stay at ground level, including Hana. '_I wanna fly._'

...

"Right, children. Part of the curriculum here at the academy is physical education. You can't be a good ninja if you're not in tip-top shape, y'know." Izuki smiled. "Okay, what we're going to do is a friendly spar. Alright, it's a friendly fight to see who's capable of what and what we need to help you with."

A chorus of yes's and okay's echoed around the yard. Everyone was outside on one of the training rings class was set to end after this session. With all the children lined up next to each other, Izuki had a good view of all the civilian children and clan kids. Itachi Uchiha was the most recognizable of them, his prodigious talent was already known to the instructors given that he was the clan head's son.

Hana Inuzuka was another notable kid. Heir to the Inuzuka clan and daughter to Tsume Inuzuka. She was expected to do great things following her mother's footsteps. She was as brash and outspoken as her mother. And from what Daikoku heard, she's already training to use her clan's techniques.

Izumi Uchiha was another Uchiha clansman. She was an oddity among the clan, her mother was an Uchiha but her father wasn't, due to this she didn't reside in the clan compound, but she was recognized as officially part of it. Izumi's talents were unknown but given her background, excellence was expected.

Maruten Akamichi. Relative to Choza Akimichi through his wife. The young boy was already a little tubby and had his clan's facepaint, the Akimichi were jovial people and they weren't to be underestimated, they were smarter than they looked and physically strong. Talented indeed.

Not a clan child, but a gifted one from what instructors were told. Saisou Kamano. A little misleading in his ways. His lazy and brash personality as well as his tendency to voice his disdain for everyone would lead people to believe that he wasn't interested or talented. Misinformation could be his greatest weapon.

And lastly, Goji Hyuga. A main branch Hyuga clansman who was, like any other Hyuga, in possession of the famed Byakugan. He was another member in the clan and wasn't directly related to any of the Hyuga elders or clan head, but he was a determined kid intent on making his mark on this world.

"Itachi Uchiha versus Saisou Kamano. You two are up." Daikoku nodded. Both students walked up to the arena and glanced at their instructors.

Izuki grinned at them. "Itachi, Saisou. Before you begin the spar, you must show each other respect." Izuki and Daikoku both faced each other and closed their fist except for their index and middle finger. The backs of their hands touched and then they backed away from one another. "Like that. Now you two."

Itachi was already familiar with it, but for etiquette's sake, he chose not to say anything. Saisou smirked and offered his hand to Itachi. The Uchiha heir mirrored him and both gave the sign of respect. Izuki motioned for both opponents to back away to the edge of the ring. Itachi didn't bother to slip into the Uchiha fighting stance, Saisou didn't appreciate it.

"If you're gonna fight me, do it right." Saisou frowned.

"I don't need to." Was Itachi's simple reply.

"Yeah, Itachi! Kick his butt!" Izumi shouted out. She was an amicable clansman which was odd considering her clan, but not so much when looking at her family. She socialized with the other Uchihas but she saw Itachi as a kindred spirit. A friendly kid.

Izumi's outburst surprised everyone, Itachi especially. If one looked close enough, there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks making his normally pale face have a little color.

Broly still had the green bird on his head. He managed to find it again, but ceased his attention on it when he heard Izumi's shout of encouragement. He looked to Itachi and having the nice gift of enhanced eyesight, saw his blush. He didn't know what it meant so he didn't bother, but he got spurred on by her cheers. Itachi was his friend, and he'd cheer for him. "Do it Itachi! Beat 'im!"

Broly's cheers quickly caused other students to begin cheering as well. Pretty soon the whole class was cheering for the two to duke it out. Itachi let a small smile tug at his lips. Saisou heard most of the class cheer for Itachi but a number of his peers wanted him to win. He also let a smile come across his face. "Bring it on."

"Hajime!" Izuki brought her hand down.

Saisou immediately rushed at Itachi with his first drawn back. Itachi didn't need his Sharingan to see that was a bit of a sloppy move. He shifted his head to the right and parried the blow to his left. Saisou went with the momentum and swept his leg hoping to take out Itachi's legs.

Itachi jumped up and axe kicked Saisou down to the ground. He rushed to get to his feet and saw another fist coming to him. He had to fall on his rear to avoid the hit, Itachi pressed further and forced him to the edge of the ring.

Saisou growled when he saw that Itachi won. He didn't take this lightly but Itachi got him. "Fine."

Itachi stepped down and bowed to his opponent. Saisou did the same and they both stepped out of the ring. Daikoku nodded in satisfaction and looked at his clipboard. "Izumi Uchiha and Broly Uzumaki."

Broly had surprise etched over his face. His eyes widened and he looked at Itachi. His friend nodded and Broly walked into the ring. He was a little shorter than Izumi but his hair did add some height to him.

'_No way! I wanted to fight him!_' Hana huffed to herself. She wanted to see what he was capable of after seeing that freak laser that Broly sneezed and his flight capabilities. No normal person could do that.

Izumi offered Broly a friendly smile, causing him to blush a little. He never interacted with members of the opposite sex and even though Hana spoke to them earlier, Itachi was there to help him. Now he wasn't. Broly didn't exactly know how to fight well due to Kushina only teaching him the basic stances.

Broly set his feet shoulder width apart and brought his hands up. He steeled his nerves, if Kushina was there she would've gushed at how cute Broly looked.

Izumi slipped into her clan's stance. She had already spent the whole year training with her mother to use the Uchiha clan techniques and she's already making great strides. Izumi grinned at Broly. "Good luck, Broly."

Broly was a little surprised to her encouragement. From what he saw, fighters don't openly support one another. Even so, Broly found himself nodding to her in agreement.

Daikoku brought his hand down and ordered them to begin. Broly kept his eyes on her but was unprepared for the sudden dash at him. Izumi was faster than he thought and she landed a clean punch onto Broly's face.

Silence. No one made a peep. They all witnessed Izumi land a pretty strong hook on Broly's face. The instructors were at a loss for words. They saw the surprise on Izumi's face and couldn't help but feel the same.

Everyone was stunned when Broly's head budged two inches to the right. Granted, Izumi wasn't exactly strong, but she was for her age and the fact that he ate the punch was baffling. "Huh?"

Broly hadn't felt a thing. Maybe it was his rising heart beat and adrenaline that caused it, but he didn't know. All he knew now was that it was his turn. "Ha!" Broly threw a punch of his own, it was kind of sloppy and easily readable, but that was expected.

Izumi jumped back but was quickly forced on the defensive with Broly trying to land a punch. She looked down and the way he was standing was off balance so she performed a low sweeping kick and knocked Broly on his butt. He tried to get up but saw Izumi pointing her index finger and middle finger at his forehead.

"Alright, that's enough." Izuki called. "You both did well now join your classmates."

Izumi offered her hand to Broly and a warm smile. He accepted her offer and was helped to his feet. They both walked to the sidelines and Itachi walked to him. "How are you feeling?"

Broly didn't answer immediately, he was looking for the right words. "It didn't hurt and I lost, but she's nice."

Itachi nodded to his friend and looked away.

"Um, Broly?" The boy in question turned to Izumi. He gave her an inquisitive gaze giving her the go ahead. "Can I have my hand back?"

Broly looked down and indeed, he was still holding her hand. He pulled away quickly and blushed. Izumi blushed as well and kept her smile to show him she wasn't mad.

...

"For this portion of the class, we will practice throwing ninja stars and kunai." Izuki demonstrated the deceptively small yet exceedingly sharp objects. "Ninja star." She held it up. "Kunai." The same. "These are the targets, just some dummies and thin poles."

Izuki threw five shuriken and five kunai at ten different targets and nailed each one between the eyes. "There's no substitute for practice and practice makes perfect.

"Come and pick up your training weapons." Daikoku ordered his class. He held a box of ninja stars and Izuki grabbed one full of kunai.

"These are wooden!" Hana pointed out.

"Yeah, well the school's budget ran short after some... questionable decisions. Anyway, we had to cut costs and this is it. Don't worry kids, later we'll have you throwing real tools when you're older and the Hokage hires a new accountant."

Broly held up the piece of wood he was handed. It was shaped just like the shuriken but wasn't gonna stab anything anytime soon. Unless...

"Okay, now hold your arm up a little higher." Daikoku brought up the student's arm to properly show him when a flying object zoomed between the two of them and _imbedded _itself into the large tree. "Who threw that?"

"Me." Broly raised his hand. Daikoku had him walk to his right and handed him another.

"First, I need to make sure I wasn't hallucinating." Daikoku backed away a step. "Throw it again."

...

"How was school boys?" Kushina watched Broly and Itachi walk in. She was currently playing with Naruto giving him toys and contently watching him gurgle and play.

"Boring." Was all Broly said.

"We learned about the history of the village and sparred outside." Itachi elaborated further.

"Fighting is fun." Broly admitted. He did enjoy that part, a friendly spar. For some reason fighting Izumi felt natural.

"The instructor said Broly has a lot to work on." Itachi informed her. "But Broly is tough, he didn't even flinch when one of our classmates hit him in the face."

"Is that so?" Kushina raised an eyebrow. "My little man is a tank?" She crouched and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Broly blushed a little, but he nodded. "I didn't feel anything."

The redhead stood up to her full height and tapped her finger on her chin. She hummed for a minute before finally settling her mind. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to do more than just stances and simple punches, huh Broly? Good."

"Miss Kushina we didn't tell you that Broly is also extremely strong." Kushina turned around to face Broly.

"What do you mean, dear? Exactly how strong?"

"Well we were practicing with wooden shurikens when Broly threw his at the tree. Into the tree." Itachi watched the redhead's eyebrows rise up into her hairline. "All the way in. Only the tip of the star was sticking out of the tree."

Broly sat next to his baby brother and watched him sleep peacefully. He turned around and nodded at Kushina. Itachi gave him a reassuring smile and the two high-fived.

...

**Several years later...**

"So how am I supposed to graduate?" A 12-year-old Broly asked his mother. His hair had gotten a little shaggier and much to everyone's surprise, he was one of the biggest kids of his age. Nearly half a foot taller than everyone in his year and much more conditioned as well. He adopted a pair of black sandals and baggy dark gray pants that were wrapped tightly around his lower shins to prevent them from getting in the way. A mesh shirt sat underneath the black short sleeve shirt he wore. A fur pelt was wrapped around his waist, the fur of a bear he was forced to kill when he and Itachi were exploring the forest of death three years ago. Overall, Broly was shaping up to be a large, muscular young man.

"Don't worry kiddo." Kushina popped her head out from the kitchen. "Old man 'kage has a different kind of test for you. Since you don't have chakra, you can't do the clone jutsu or the transformation technique, but that's okay. With your training under Guy and I, Lord Hokage designed this test specifically for you and your powers."

"Why couldn't I have graduated early like Itachi?" Broly questioned his mother.

"Because you didn't accidentally show them the Shadow Clone jutsu." Kushina gave him a half-hearted smile.

After a few months in the academy, Itachi had begun to spar and train with Shisui in favor of spending time with Broly. Not long after Itachi sent the fruits of his labor to the academy for him, he sent a shadow clone in his place and once the instructors saw, he graduated on the spot, much to his father's pride.

Saisou was indirectly responsible for Itachi's reveal. He had pissed off several of the older kids who in turn sought revenge, a good beating. Itachi had intervened to save his classmate but suffered a sucker punch after the instructors had intervened. Impressed that a five-year-old knew and was capable of using a B-rank kinjutsu developed by the Second Hokage, the instructors offered him an early out.

Thus, Broly was forced to endure the Academy without his friend. This forced him to make other friends during the day, but Itachi still played with him outside of school. Even so, Itachi's early graduation incensed him to do the same and try to get out of there as early as possible. And though he didn't do anything noteworthy like achieve the highest scores in academy history like Minato Namikaze or Itachi, Broly did push himself to his limits often and the results spoke for themselves.

Personal progress aside, Broly did manage to make the best of the academy despite Itachi's absence. He created new bonds with other classmates. He befriended Izumi, Saisou, Maruten, Goji, and even Hana called him a friend by the time they were 8. She was a tough one to crack, always looking to one up him in spars and kunai and sword practice. Her sense of rivalry was fierce but once he got her friendship, she was funny, friendly, outgoing and loyal, as expected of her and her kin.

Goji was a late comer to the growing party of friends. Broly had already been acquainted with Izumi, Maruten and Saisou when he joined the group. Goji invited Broly to his home after winning several of their spar matches. Broly was immune to the tenketsu-closing effects of the Gentle Fist fighting style, however, he was not immune to the biological aspect of losing feeling in his limbs. Broly lost the first few matches of their record.

Saisou has known Broly through Itachi. After Itachi saved him from the bullies, he warmed up to the Uchiha and by extension, Broly. They were the closest two of the group, always joking around like the immature 12-year-olds they were.

Maruten was the quiet boy of the bunch, content to munch on whatever food he happen to have on him. Still, he offered his opinion and was capable of carrying the conversation with his jokes.

Izumi acted like the sister he never had. She was supportive of him, friendly, always kept her smile and in turn made others smile as well. She was his confidant. A real friend if there ever was one. Then history repeated itself and like Itachi, Izumi was offered an early graduation from the academy due to her advanced taijutsu prowess as well as having the sharingan. She became a genin at the age of eleven.

Broly took this as further incentive to get out of the academy but he was forced to graduate with everyone else. '_This sucks._' He thought as he walked to the academy. He absentmindedly brought up his hand and created a small sphere of green energy. The Saiyan boy recalled the vigorous training he had to go through to get a decent grasp of his powers.

Broly felt even prouder of his progress due to the fact that he did it without a master. Completely self-taught. He couldn't claim credit for his taijutsu skills. His mother and sensei Might Guy helped him in that department. Guy was a really weird teacher, but his extreme exercises yielded the perfect results. Due to Broly's nature as a Saiyan, not to mention as a mutant, he was soaking in Guy's lessons like a sponge. The boy was capable of adapting during a fight and could replicate different fighting styles almost flawlessly. Now Broly was shaping up to be one of Konoha's finest taijutsu masters in the future.

"Hi, Broly!" Broly let the ball of energy fade away. He looked up and saw Ayame in her father's ramen stand waving at him. The 12-year-old girl greeted him with a warm smile. He took a small detour to his mother's favorite ramen stand. "Hi Ayame. How's business?"

"Oh you know, serving Konoha's finest." Ayame mock saluted Broly.

"Ninja?" Broly guessed.

"Like five." Ayame held up five fingers. "Lotsa tips." She tilted her head toward the half-full jar on the counter in front of the money box. "A pretty good haul in the first hour of business if I say so myself."

"Did you turn up the cute charm?" Broly asked. He was very familiar with Ayame's 'cute charm'. His mother taught it to her to squeeze a few extra tips from customers with deeper pockets.

"All the way to eleven." Ayame grinned. "The kunoichi were talking about staying out of their line of work and left me a fat wad of cash." Ayame pointed out the clip of money at the bottom of the jar. "The guys always tip nice."

"That's cool." Broly nodded in agreement. "Where's the old man?"

"Dad's off buying more ingredients at the farmers' market. We're adding a new type of dish to the menu."

"Oh yeah? Well, what kin-" Broly was cut off when Ayame pressed a finger against his lips to quiet him.

"You'll just have to find out what it is when we release it.~" Ayame said in a singsong voice.

"But that won't be 'til after school!" Broly whined.

"Too bad." Ayame gave him a smirk. It turned into a smile. "How about one for the road?" She offered.

"You know me so well." The alien boy grinned. He pulled out a wad of cash though Ayame quickly stopped him and shook her head.

"No charge." She told him. "Think of it as a good luck charm for your ninja exam today."

"How'd you know about my ninja exam?"

"You told us yesterday, duh!" Ayame giggled.

"Oh right." Broly blushed. He nodded his head, "Alright, but here's for the excellent service." He gave her a genuine smile. "You guys are the best." He dropped a few hundred ryo in the jar and sat down.

A couple of minutes later Ayame set the bowl in front of Broly and went back to chopping vegetables. Broly happily ate the free bowl of ramen at his leisure, savoring it as best he could. Ayame noticed his face of euphoria and quietly laughed to herself. He never ceased to make her laugh.

Broly had finished the noodles within minutes and quietly but quickly drank the leftover broth. He reached for a napkin and wiped his face and fingers clean. "That was delicious as always Ayame. In fact..." Broly dropped another hundred ryo in the jar, "I'll catch you after class." Broly waved goodbye and continued on his way to the academy.

...

"What took you so long?" Saisou gave Broly a slap on the shoulder. "Our exams are today. Are you trying to miss them?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Broly retorted. He high-fived Maruten and nodded at Goji, who did so in return. "Hey Hana."

"Hey yourself." She greeted him. Her big black eyes watched him as he sat down. She was leaning back on her chair, balancing on the rear legs while her's were on the table.

The five along with their entire class were waiting for Izuki and Daikoku to arrive so they could begin the ninja exams. "Who do you think are gonna be the jonin instructors this year?"

"I don't know." Broly shrugged. He lightly chuckled when Hana elbowed him.

"That's what happens when you don't know." Maruten had a bag of cheese puffs in his right hand and quietly ate away.

"More like when he doesn't add anything useful." Hana gave him a raised brow and raised her fist at him again. "Keep talking Broly and I'll shove you up Saisou's ass."

"I believe her." Saisou shifted in his chair. "Remember that time Hana took a kid who asked her out and wrapped him around the flagpole with ninja wire? Yeah me neither." He deadpanned.

"Oh it happened." Hana gave him a look that promised pain. "Keep running your mouth and it'll happen to you too."

"Yeah right." Goji butted in. He may have been a Hyuga, but in his circle of friends, he was as foul mouthed and vulgar as them. "Kind of like the Uchiha kid who also asked her out and had to be sent home with another pair of underwear after that atomic wedgie?" Goji snapped his fingers, "Oh wait, that never happened either."

Maruten nudged Broly softly. The other boy looked to him and offered a questioning look. The Akimichi simply tilted his head in their friends' direction and laughed. Broly nodded and snuck in a snicker. "Yeah."

Hana noticed Broly and Maruten quietly laughing amongst themselves and pointed an accusing finger at Broly's chest. "Having a good laugh? You mind sharing with the class?"

"I do." Broly grinned. "And you won't get a word from Maruten, not without this." Broly held up a candy bar wrapped in silver wrapping. It had a big number two plastered on it. Maruten didn't make any sudden moves, but everyone could see that he was shaking with anticipation.

"How did you get that?" Maruten slowly reached out to the bar. He looked like a kicked puppy when Broly slid it smoothly into his pocket. "There's one store in all of the Land of Fire that sells that bar, and even then, they only get it when Kiri has them. Which is never." By this point, Maruten had gold stars in his eyes and couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Saisou shook his head. "Leave it to Maruten to get bribed with a rarely seen chocolate bar."

"My hero." Maruten reached for the candy bar. Broly and the rest laughed as he took the bar out and tossed it to the Akimichi.

"Alright class settle down." Daikoku called out to everyone in the room. In the seven years as one of the academy's instructors, he had remained the jovial man he was all those years back. Difference now being that he grew a beard and a few wrinkles began to set in around his mouth and eyes. "Exams are today and you all know what that means. You will officially be recognized as an adult and become a ninja of this village. You will be expected to perform missions to keep our economy strong, as well as protect its citizens during peacetime and war." Daikoku allowed his words to sink in. "There will not be any lessons today. Just the exams. We will call you all one-by-one until you're all done. Afterward, in one week from today, you will all come back to this classroom at 8 a.m. to wait for your new jonin squad leaders. Good luck everyone. First up, Maruten Akimichi."

The chubby young man stood up with confidence in his stride. He'd been training long and hard hours with his compatriots with the hope of making a name for himself. First step was to become a ninja. "See ya later, kids."

Saisou tripped the bigger boy as he walked by but Maruten managed to catch himself in time. He kept walking but not without slapping Saisou upside the head first. This caused Hana to stifle a giggle and Goji and Broly to laugh. And so the wait for their turn continued on throughout the morning.

...

...

"Goji Hyuga."

...

...

"Hana Inuzuka."

...

...

"Saisou Kamano."

...

...

"Broly Uzumaki."

...

...

"Okay, Broly. Given your unique situation, Lord Hokage instructed me to test your control over your energy abilities and to review your taijutsu skills as well." Daikoku wrote a few more things down on his clipboard. He looked up at Broly and saw his nod. "Good. Now create and maintain an energy sphere for a whole minute."

"Okay, easy enough." Broly let out a breath and brought up his right hand and slowly a dark green ball of energy manifested out of thin air. It's loud hum filled the room.

"Now do the other hand at the same time." Daikoku ordered. Broly brought up his other hand and did the same. "Now combine both into one."

Broly steeled himself. While at this stage in his life he was more than capable of tapping into his power, Broly's ki control was crap but he had the energy to spare. Forcing both balls of ki into one felt like pressing a magnetic pole against the same charge on another, fucking hard. Unlike magnetism, ki was more forgiving in some aspects granting the Saiyan the ability to do so.

A bead of sweat rolled down Broly's temple while he let out a sigh. "Easy as pie." He laughed.

"Good. Now throw it around and God help us all if you drop it." Daikoku half-joked, half-pleaded.

Broly tossed the ball between both hands, catching and throwing with a little difficulty. "Got it." A few minutes passed and Broly was tossing it with more ease.

"Good job. Perfect." Daikoku muttered to himself. There had been plenty of incidents concerning Broly throughout the seven years he had been enrolled in the academy. One when he blew up the school bathroom, water fountain, blackboard, his lunch. "Now, Izuki is on the roof. Go see her while I continue with last of your classmates and give her this."

"So I passed?" Broly clenched his fists in excitement.

"Congratulations, you passed your first half."

"One more half and I'm a ninja!" Broly ran out of the room so fast Daikoku would've guessed it was Lord Fourth's Flying Thunder God.

...

The blonde Yamanaka was waiting for her student on the roof quietly. Her job was to administer the second portion of the test which consisted of a flight course set around-above- Konoha. Broly's job was to complete the course in under five minutes.

Izuki's attention was drawn to the roof access door. Broly came bursting through the door and stopped in front of her. "I'm ready, Izuki-sensei." He handed her the piece of paper Daikoku gave him.

"I can see that." She joked. She laughed even more when Broly blushed in embarrassment. "Here you go, study this map. The red line represents the flight path you have to take around the village in under ten minutes. Do this and you pass!"

"That's it?"

Izuki's cheerfulness came to a halt. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"That's all I have to do?"

"That's right." Izuki nodded. What she didn't tell Broly was that she gather a bunch of friends to make this test a little more dangerous and a real test of his reactions during flight as well as how he fought while in the air. "Good luck."

"Okay, so when do I start?"

"Whenever you're ready. Just let me know." Izuki smiled.

Broly looked at the map in his hands. '_Business district, Uchiha compound, hot springs, forest of death, Hyuga compound, forest of death again. Geez, they're trying to kill me._' He rolled the map up and handed it back to his teacher.

Izuki waved it away. "Keep it. In case you forget. Alright kiddo, you ready? Set. Go!" Broly jumped off the roof and shot off like a rocket. The blonde was fairly surprised at how fast he was flying. "The kid's been holding out on us." She looked at the clock she brought with her. "At this rate, he might complete it with plenty of time to spare."

...

It was a bustling day in the business district of Konoha as it was on any other Friday morning. Merchants and shops were selling goods and services to the common folk while ninja oversaw from rooftops and from mixing with the crowd.

All the noise was soon replaced with the sound of wind suddenly picking up speed and trash along with it. Numerous people looked in the direction of the disturbance and noticed a kid zooming through the air just above the streets and between the buildings.

Broly had become a well-known villager over the years. Despite Sarutobi's best efforts, it was leaked that he was from outer space and the general public reacted with mixed feelings. A majority of the village wanted the boy gone, fearing he could bring about the next apocalypse when his people came looking for him. A small minority wanted the boy integrated into their society so they could study and learn from him.

Kushina put an end to any attempts to bait Broly into some scheme. She also made an example of one of Danzo's ROOT who attempted to kidnap him when he was six. Not many people in history had been turned inside out, decapitated, and crucified. The Hokage scolded her for her brutality, but did not argue its necessity. Afterward, the attempts stopped. No one wanted to end up like that poor bastard.

Naruto also garnered another type of attention, the 7-year-old was an outcast in the village. His status as container of the yang-half of the nine-tails earned him animosity from his fellow villagers. They couldn't see past their hate of the bijuu and blamed Naruto for the deaths and destruction of that fateful day. Broly and Kushina did their best to protect him, but they couldn't do it all the time.

Broly shook those thoughts out of his head. '_You'll prove them wrong Naruto._' He focused on the Uchiha compound and how the route took him right through the interior. The Uchiha clan was lively today and Broly almost flew into many members. For a split second he saw Itachi and Shisui jumping into the forest at the edge of the compound. A fraction of a moment later, he could have sworn he saw a plant person on a branch.

'_That was weird._' Broly thought to himself.

...

Izuki saw a few explosions in the forest of death and grinned. Broly was doing exceptionally well if he was this far already. The explosions stopped. Then they started up again a minute later.

Broly dropped from the sky and landed in front of Izuki. She made note of the scratches on his exposed skin and singed ends of his clothing. "And time."

Izuki gladly stamped a passing mark on his results sheet. "Congratulations Broly, you passed your ninja exams."

"Yes!" Broly cheered. His sheer excitement brought his power bubbling to the surface. He had to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Broly couldn't calm himself any further and let out large beam of green energy from his hands into the air. "Sorry, it was worse when I was little."

"Believe me, I know." Izuki ruffled his hair. "Can't count how many times you blew something up."

"I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, you'll get better control the more you practice. But for now, you'll just have to be happy with being a genin of Konoha." Izuki opened a pouch on her chunin vest and handed Broly a dark green forehead protector. "Congratulations, you're not my student anymore. You're my colleague."

Broly bowed to her. "I can't wait to start doing missions."

Izuki giggled. "Don't have too much fun now." Broly took the forehead protector from her hand and wrapped it around his head. "Good luck in your career, Broly Uzumaki." She bowed to him in return and walked back into the building.

...

Broly decided to make one last quick stop before he got to his home. He had told Ayame he would see her after school was over plus some ramen did sound delicious. The Saiyan looked into his wallet and took note of his remaining amount. The week was nearly over and he still had a hefty amount, guess Mom's lessons about saving finally stuck. He shuddered a little when he remembered his mother's temper. Red Hot Blooded Habanero was right.

"Glad to see you passed, young Broly."

Broly spun around to face the source and was a little surprised to see the Hokage. "Lord Hokage." He bowed knowing that as a ninja of Konoha Sarutobi was his boss now.

"No need for such formality, my boy." Sarutobi pulled Broly up. He gave the young man a hug. "Congratulations on your success, how's your mother taking the news?"

"Don't know." Broly shrugged. "Haven't told her yet. I was on my way home when I decided to stop at Ichiraku's to talk to Ayame."

Sarutobi suddenly gained a fun and sinister idea. "Oh? Is that your girlfriend?" The aged Kage simply laughed internally at the look on Broly's face. Kids these days were just too easy. "It's okay, Broly you can tell me. I won't tell your mother."

Broly sputtered for about thirty seconds before shaking his head. "No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my friend. Friend!"

Sarutobi laughed harder. "I was joking. I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen for passing."

The two walked together to the famous ramen stand with Sarutobi's personal guard tailing them.

"Welcome to Ichirak- Broly!" Teuchi boomed. He walked around the counter and gave the boy a bone-crushing hug. "Lord Hokage, you honor my small shop with your presence." Teuchi went back behind the counter, grabbed his notepad and asked, "How can I help two of my most important customers?"

"Miso for me, thank you." Sarutobi nodded.

"Beef ramen." Broly chose.

"Very nice, very nice. And Broly, I noticed your protector. This round's on the house." He disappeared into the back.

"It seems your girlfriend isn't here."

"Why me?" Broly buried his face into his hands.

"Who's girlfriend?" Ayame walked out of the back with the same smile she always wore. Broly didn't make a move. "Lord Hokage! Thank you for coming today." She bowed.

"You're too kind. And no one, my dear." The Hokage grinned. "I was simply telling Broly a joke."

"Coming through." Teuchi warned while he slowly came out facing away from them. He turned revealing he was holding a tray with both bowls resting on it. "One miso, one beef. Ready for order." He set it down on the counter and set the bowls in front of his guests. "Put the money away Broly, this one's a Congratulations for passing your ninja exams."

Ayame gasped in joy. "You passed?"

Broly was already midway through slurping noodles and quickly stopped. He wiped his face and nodded. "I did." Pretty soon the alien found himself being hugged by the girl.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ayame." Broly couldn't help but blush. She let go of him.

"So what's next for you?"

Broly looked to the Hokage. "What's next?"

The Hokage shrugged. "I can't just up and tell you, my boy. It wouldn't be fair to the other students."

"When were ninja fair?" Broly questioned. The Hokage took pause and Ayame giggled. Broly was right.

"Okay, do you want to know what kind of missions you will start with or perhaps what you're going to do next Friday?"

"I can't choose both? Not cool." Broly rapped his finger on his chin. "What kind of missions I'll do."

"You're getting D-rank missions your first month as a Genin. Nonnegotiable." Sarutobi enjoyed the look of surprise and disgust Broly wore. Everyone hated the D-ranks, but they were needed.

...

"Mom!" Broly ran into his home. "Mom!" He searched in the kitchen, her room, his room, Naruto's room, nothing. "Wonder where they went." Broly walked back into the kitchen and saw the note on the table.

"_Broly, went out for groceries._" Broly read. He left the note back on the table and sat down on the couch. Silence filled the room though Broly could hear the faint noises of people from outside. '_Can't wait to be a jonin._' A faint smile painted itself on his face.

**...**

**Alright sorry for the small delay. I appreciate you all taking the time out of your day to read my story, whether you like it or not. Please review and critique.**


End file.
